


Mistletoe

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Loki talks his roommate Thor into being his pretend date to the office Christmas party. Turns out Thor doesn't need much convincing. :)





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinknoonicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknoonicorn/gifts).



“Just pretend to be my date,” Loki said, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. “Just for the night.” He tried to read Thor’s face but for some reason he had never been particularly good at it. Most people he could read like a book, but Thor’s inner thoughts always evaded him - maybe because Loki was usually too busy concentrating on trying not to check his *incredibly gorgeous* roommate out too overtly.

“How did you get roped into this again?” Thor said. He sounded amused. That was good. Loki could work with amused.

“Darcy cornered me, and she’s one of those people that just keeps talking and talking and you just nod and smile and before you know it you’ve agreed to all kinds of things.” Loki waved his hand vaguely.

“Like going to an office party even though you barely know these people?”

“Exactly. This temp position is up in two weeks and I’ll never have to see them again, and Darryl in accounting has been coming on to me for weeks and he’s…ugh, he’s just ugh -”

“Is that the technical term?”

“Yes. It’s highly scientific. And I told him I have a boyfriend to throw him off the scent, so…please come with me and protect my virtue with your giant biceps.” The last part of the sentence came out in a rush like one long word and Loki batted his eyelashes and clasped his hands to his breast dramatically.

Thor snort-laughed. “What virtue?”

“I am as virtuous and pure as the driven snow, I’ll have you know,” Loki said, sticking his nose in the air. “Please? Come on, I don’t say please very often.”

“That’s true,” Thor said agreeably. “Alright, I’ll be your pretend date. We get free food, right?”

Yesss, score.

“Wear something nice looking,” Loki said. “Make Darryl seethe. NOT that old gray sweater, I can already see you thinking about it, NO absolutely NO.”

Thor wandered off laughing. Loki was already mentally running through five different outfits he could wear to show off his, erm, *assets* to their greatest advantage.

Hopefully by the end of the night the date wouldn’t be pretend anymore.

*

Thor cleaned up *well*, holy shit. He’d pulled his hair back and dug some kind of burgundy jacket out of what must have been a temporal pocket of space-time (because Loki had never seen it around the apartment before), and he fairly radiated power and affability and warmth and SMOKING HOTNESS.

“Oh my god this is fantastic,” Loki gushed. “Look at you.” He fussed at Thor’s lapel and patted it down.

“Look at yourself,” Thor smiled. “That scarf matches your eyes.”

Oh damn, Loki was going to blush. He jumped when he felt Thor’s gentle hand on his back.

“Sorry,” Thor said. “You had a stray hair. You ready?”

When they arrived at the office, Thor immediately started hamming it up. He leaped from the car and opened Loki’s door for him, then held out his elbow until, eyes rolling back in his head, Loki took it.

“You’re a cheeseball,” Loki accused.

“Yup,” Thor grinned. “You asked for it so you better be ready.”

Thor took the coat from his shoulders once they got inside, he got them drinks, he fed Loki an hors’doevres *directly from his fucking fingers*, and his hand almost never left the small of Loki’s back the entire night.

It was…

Wow.

Loki could get used to this.

“LOKI!” Darcy said excitedly when she saw him, holding out her drink and air kissing each of his cheeks. “I’m so glad you came! Damn, is this the legendary boyfriend? Hel-LO.”

“Hello yourself,” Thor said. “You must be Darcy.”

“Good job,” she mouthed at Loki. He smirked.

He knew they were just pretending but the wine was going to his head and he couldn’t help the way he leaned in closer and closer to Thor as the evening went by. They were supposed to be dating, right? And Thor never pulled away and never seemed like he minded and in fact he seemed to be getting handsier too and -

“There’s Darryl,” Loki stage whispered, nodding with his chin to a guy dabbing disgustedly at a blob of something he’d spilled on his shirt. “Make sure he sees us.”

Suddenly Thor’s large warm hand enveloped his own and dragged him over to the high table next to Darryl’s. Thor made a show of taking the drinks from both their hands and setting them loudly down on the table. Then his…shit…his hands were on Loki’s waist and his bass voice was rumbling something about “babe” and “dancing” and Darryl was glaring at them and Loki was nodding dumbly. And then Thor dragged him over to the music and pulled him close and spun him in time to some horrible schmaltzy Christmas carol and good frickin’ grief.

Thor was getting INTO it, man.

And, feeling a little daring, Loki rested his head on Thor’s shoulder and closed his eyes while the room spun pleasantly from both the dancing and the drinking. He realized Thor was talking.

“…you should have just said so,” Thor murmured into his ear.

“Hmm?” Loki pulled back a little to look at him and Thor was smiling.

“If you wanted a real date you should have just said so,” he said again.

“Oh,” Loki said and he felt his cheeks going pink. “Ok. Um. How did you know?”

Thor chuckled. “You’re cute when you think you’re being sneaky,” he said.

“Oh,” Loki said again. Wow, articulate. “Does this mean - do you…?”

Thor spun him in a large circle and Loki followed his eyes as he looked upward.

“Mistletoe was over here,” Thor explained and then he leaned down and kissed Loki on the lips. “Yes.”


End file.
